insert clever title here
by princess-wallflower
Summary: "What do you mean, there are schools of magic outside of Coven?" Wendy Abbot never dreamed that she'd live to see a Triwizard Tournament, let alone compete in one. And she most CERTAINLY didn't think she'd end up falling for a Quidditch player. Albus/OC
1. Chapter 1

author's note: while I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the Triwizard Tournament, or anything else written by J.K. Rowling, I do own the Coven School for Talented Young Witches, The Veneficus Institute, Wendy Abbott, and all of the other characters in this chapter.

Also, here a little key to the Coven School terms for things: (The stuff that is italicized is for Coven and the stuff in bold is for Hogwarts)

_Transmogrification_ **Transfiguration**

_Alchemy _**Potions**

_Botany _**Herbology**

another note: Rebecca Nurse, the woman I wrote that 'founded' Coven School - she actually existed. She is one of the most famous women to be tried in the Salem Witch Trials. She _was_ hanged on July 19, 1692, but she wasn't actually a witch. (Obviously)

summary: Wendy Abbott never imagined that there was a world of magic outside of the Coven School for Talented Young Witches. But when she and her fellow 12th graders travel to a mysterious place called Hogwarts to compete in the legendary Triwizard Tournament, a whole new world of magic opens up. And when the Goblet of Fire chooses her, of all people, to partake in the tournament, she has to compete against a certain Albus Severus Potter. Oh, toadstools.

* * *

So far, it's been an ordinary day at the Coven School.

Anna Pierce left breakfast early again to go throw up her waffles in the girls' bathroom. Tory Blake made up an outrageous story about a hot guy who was 'totally into her', even though we go to an all-girls school. Ellie Stiles turned in an extra-credit assignment in EVERY SINGLE CLASS.

Coven may sound like an ordinary all-girls boarding school, but trust me - it's not. It's the Coven School for _Talented Young Witches._

Weren't expecting that, were you?

Instead of Math, Science, and History, we have Arithmancy, Botany, and History of Magic. (as well as Transmogrification, Charms, Alchemy, and countless other classes). Instead of sports like soccer and lacrosse, we have Quidditch. (It's kind of like a cross between basketball and soccer, except the players fly on broomsticks.) And up until that day, I thought that Coven was the only school for witches.

Boy, was I wrong.

I'm slumped over my desk, drawing absently on a spare slip of parchment, when Professor Argentium (our incredibly boring History of Magic teacher) abrupty claps her hands together. I look up, startled.

"Girls, I have an announcement to make. But first, let me ask you a question. Have you ever heard of the Triwizard Tournament?" Argentium asks, smiling almost mischeviously, which is a weird expression to see on a seventy-something year old's face.

Ellie Stiles' hand shoots into the air immediately and I share an exasperated look with my best friend, Kate. "The Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest held between three wizarding schools. The last one was in 1994, between three European wizarding schools, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

My jaw drops. "Wait a second." I say, then sheepishly raised my hand after getting a sharp look from Professor Argentium.

"Yes, Wendy?" Argentium says sarcastically, causing a few girls to snicker.

I blush. "Sorry, Professor. But I had no idea that there were other wizarding schools outside of Coven."

Argentium's features soften sympathetically. "You're muggle-born, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." I reply, wondering what that has to do with anything.

"Not to insult muggle-born wizards, but they often don't know as much about the wizarding world as other wizards do." Argentium says. "Yes, there are many wizarding communities outside of the United States. Have any of you heard of The Veneficus Institute?"

We all shake our heads except for Ellie, who nods. (of course)

"Veneficus is Coven's... _brother_ school, shall we say? It's an all-boy school in Arizona." Professor Argentium informs us.

Kim Lee raises her hand. "But, Professor - how can it be our brother school? Coven is in Massachusetts, and Veneficus is in Arizona."

Argentium ignors Ellie's frantically waving hand and begins telling us a story that we all know well. "Rebecca Towne Nurse was tried and hanged for being a witch during the Salem Witch Trials. That is a well-known fact among muggles. But what muggles don't know is that Rebecca was, in fact, magical. She came from a pureblood wizarding family in Yarmouth, England, but she traveled to America to start a new life. She married Francis Nurse, who was a wizard, and her life was fine until she was about seventy years old. Rebecca had never been good at concealing her powers, and rumors began to spread. She was going to be hanged on July 19, 1692, but she simply used magic to stay alive throughout the hanging. After she was buried, she used magic to escape her grave and started Coven School for Talented Young Witches so that there would be a safe, magical place for young witches to stay so there wouldn't be any more witch killings. You all know this story."

We all nod, wondering where she's going with this story.

"But what you don't know," Argentium says, smiling, "was that her husband Francis left her to start a wizarding school for boys in Arizona. That school is none other than Veneficus Institute."

We all stare at her, dumbstruck.

"Are you serious?" Kate blurts out. "How did we not know about this?"

"_I_ knew about it." Ellie says smugly.

We all turn to glare at her. "_Shut up_, Ellie." we chorus.

"Girls! That's enough." Argentium says sharply. "The point of this little lesson is that Coven School and Veneficus Institute have been chosen to partake in the next Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England!"

WHAT?

"Professor - you can't be serious." Kate says, eyes practically popping out of her head.

"I thought the Triwizard Tournaments were canceled again after the death of Cedric Diggory back in 1994!" Ellie cries, clutching the table. "What if someone else dies?"

The whole classroom erupts into a buzz of anxious chatter. Argentium claps her hands. "GIRLS!" she shouts.

We fall silent.

"There are, of course, safety measures." Argentium says sternly. "Only the senior class will be going, and participants have to be seventeen to enter."

My hand shoots in the air. "But Professor - WE'RE the senior class. The 12th graders. I would like to graduate before I die, thank you very much!"

Argentium looks at me sharply. "I don't appreciate your tone, young lady. And besides - you're not _required_ to enter."

I look down sheepishly at my parchment.

"When do we leave, Professor?" Jessie Thomas asks.

Argentium stands up. "Tomorrow. You will be escorted to Hogwarts by Principal Cantatrix."

"Tomorrow?" Alex Campbell cries. "But we have to pack! And prepare!"

"Then I suggest you start packing. Class dismissed!"

As we file out of the classroom, whispering and gossiping, I grab Kate's arm so she's walking beside me.

"What are we going to do if we get picked?" Kate asks quietly. "I don't particularly want to die."

"Simple." I say. "We don't get picked."

"How do you know that?" Kate says anxiously as we enter the Lamia Dormitory common room.

"We have to enter to get picked, right?" I say. "And there is _no way in hell_ I'm going to enter."


	2. Author's Note

**Hello, everyone.**

**I'm sorry, but this is not an update. On the contrary - it's a HUGE apology for not updating this story.**

**I was locked out of my fanfiction account for months, and all the writing I had saved to my document manager was deleted. Like the idiot I am, the writing wasn't saved anywhere else, and I don't have the energy to rewrite all of the things I lost. This story will be on hiatus due to writer's block, but hopefully I'll find it in me to continue writing this story.**

**Again, I'm so sorry!**

**~ princess-wallflower**


End file.
